teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Simultaneous
Lord Simultaneous is the lord and master of all time and space, the mentor of Renet and Savanti Romero and a friend of the Ninja Turtles. History Simultaneous only has a few personal appearances in the 2003 animated series. In this supporting role he plays the damage regulator who has to clean up the fragments of the events, the unwary souls - especially the Ultimate Drako who left with the Time Scepter. *"Time Travails - Simultaneous once had an apprentice, Savanti Romero, who tried to steal his Time Scepter but Simultaneous defeated him and transformed him into a demon and banished him to 15th century Earth. Simultaneous later took on another apprentice, Renet, who accidentally disrupted the evolution on a planet and he grounds her, putting her on dusting, which she hates. Figuring that she could use the Scepter to have some fun and return to finish, she grabs it only to trigger an alarm. Hoping to find some place to hide, she ask the Scepter to take her to where the Turtles are, seeing them having fun in the Orb of Hindsight. Simultaneous tracked her to their time but she managed to escape with the Turtles to the 15th century. In the face of danger from Ultimate Drako, a fusion of the Ultimate Ninja and Drako, she calls Simultaneous for help, freezing the fusion in time. He then sends Savanti into the Cretaceous period. But before he can decide Ultimate Drako's fate, they break free of his hold, having gained power to free themselves and snatch the Time Scepter from his hand and disappears. But Simultaneous isn't worried, as the Scepter has a mind of its own. He then further imposes six, then seven more weeks of dusting and then sends the Turtles back to their time. *"The Real World, Part 2" - Simultaneous appears again at the Battle Nexus after the Turtles and Splinter defeated Ultimate Drako. He explains to them what just happened. The Time Scepter read everyone's thoughts, weighed good against evil and set everything right with help from the War Staff. Noting the dusty remains of the now separated Ultimate Ninja and Drako and the grieving Daimyo, he shows his caring side. Simultaneous decided to give the Ultimate Ninja a second chance for sparing his father, resurrecting him as a child, thinking that his previous life was all a nightmare, thus healing the broken heart of his father. He then sent the Turtles, Splinter and Miyamoto Usagi back to their home dimensions. Powers As lord of time and space, Simultaneous had control over such powers. The Time Scepter helps him with his powers, such as freezing individuals. He can also transport independently across time and space, including different dimensions and realities. Personality and traits Although on the surface stern and grumpy, Simultaneous is basically a compassionate person and a concerned father figure. His feelings, however, are mainly characterized by his responsibility for the maintenance of the time continuum, which can quickly come out of balance by the slightest carelessness. Therefore, he attacks rarely and make things run at the time they prescribe - and perhaps also to give his intractable students now and then a proper lesson in responsibility. For intimidation purposes he often appears as a giant floating head, a method similar to the Wizard of Oz. Simultaneous is able to influence the forces required to create space and time according to his will. He can freely travel through time and space and between different realities and look into them in order to observe critical operations. He also possesses some magic or reality-altering powers, which he used primarily when he turned his power-hungry students Savanti Romero into a demonic being. In the comics he used the Digital Cosmic Quartz device - and formed the Time Scepter -; in the 2003 series, however his powers seem to be of a natural/magical origin. How far the powers of Simultaneous really reach, is not precisely known. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Time Lords Category:Allies